He MUST Be MINE!
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: What happens when two best friends go at it over a boy? What if one girl is psychotic with a disturbing past? What if the boy just wants to live a normal life? "He will be mine, right? He MUST be mine, right? Right? RIGHT!" Warning: Dark fanfiction, yandere Sakura, and love triangle! Who will win? AU


Sakura stared intently at the computer screen, her tongue tracing lightly against her bottom lip. Her eyes were wide and focused, studying the sleeping being that was sprawled out on the immense, orange mattress which took up the majority of the tiny room's space. The being turned over, their left arm now hanging off of the bed. The person muttered something incoherent before letting out a startled cry and turning over once again, their weight shifting the mattress as they moved. Sakura gently placed her hand on the computer screen, exhaling deeply. A small ring of fog formed on the monitor as she breathed. "It's OK, darling. Sakura's right here. I'll fend off those monsters that always seem to tear at you during your sleep. Just as soon as I find a way to talk to you at school. I promise."

The form shifted once again before finally settling down, seeming to hear her words and finding comfort in them. Sakura sighed as she turned off the computer. She muted her television and began to dress out into her pajamas, which consisted of an orange tank top and yellow shorts. Fox heads and tails decorated the yellow shorts from front to back, making it the most outstanding feature out of all of the other pajamas that she had ever owned in her short life, which were normally sweats. She glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand beside her bed.

Two more hours before she could start heading over to the school. She gritted her teeth and began to fidget with her fingers.

'I must…No! I c-can't do that!'

'_**Yes. You can.'**_

'It's illegal!'

'_**So what if it is? It's not like you haven't done illegal things in the past.'**_

She let out a quiet yawn and closed her eyes, trying to keep out the voices inside of her head. But she knew it wouldn't help. Not when she knew that he was still suffering through torturous nightmares on the other side of the computer screen. He _needed _her help. He _wanted _her to watch him. To make sure that the little monsters lurking at the corners of his mind weren't real. That the monsters wouldn't murder him in his sleep. She opened her eyes and slowly rose from the bed, her joints feeling stiff as she came from out beneath the covers.

She went pass her computer towards the closet, grabbing her shabby brown coat from the hook that was nailed at the top of the closet's door. She shoved the coat over her shoulders and tied the belt tight around her waist, not wishing to gain a cold from the snowy weather that had been taking over Konoha most recently. She departed from her room and went down the stairs, seeing the earliest taste of sunshine cast through the window blinds. She'd have to be quick with what she was planning on doing. Otherwise, she'd get caught!

She grabbed her keys from the kitchen countertop and paused on her way out the door to grab her dark shaded sunglasses, still not trusting the hood on her coat to completely hide her identity away from the other residents in Konoha. She slipped on her boots as she closed and locked the door behind her, feeling the cold air on her bare feet as she stuffed them inside the shoes. She rubbed her hands together fervently while the mini-van warmed up. Her teeth were chattering violently and little puffs of smoke were constantly emitting from her mouth as she waited. She at last forced her reluctant chilled fingers to turn the keys inside the ignition and glanced behind her.

She backed out of the driveway and started driving through the still sleeping streets of Konohagakure, seeing pedestrians rarely appear here and there on the neighboring sidewalks. Her hands began to tremble on the steering wheel. What if she got caught? What then? She could see it now. _Anti-social freak breaks into crush's home due to 'claim' of having to protect him from his own personal nightmares._

She grimaced as she halted at a stop light. There was no time for worrying about the consequences of her future actions; he needed her! She hit the gas pedal and hastily made a right turn upon seeing the light change to green. She didn't like how the sun was peeping up more and more above those hills in the east.

'_**Faster, Sakura! Faster!' **_the voice chanted in her head.

She did what she was told. She steadily increased her speed as she racked through her memory for the boy's address. _**'Oh where, oh where, could my beloved's house be? Oh where, oh where could it be?'**_ She instantly slowed the van down to the neighborhood's speed limit as she saw the name of his street come in to view a few yards ahead of her. She entered the parking lot and parked the vehicle a few spots down from his room number, wanting to have little to no suspicions raised against her by strangers passing near. The apartment complex was four stories tall, being bigger than any other complex in the area.

His number was room seventeen. Where she got that little bit of information; she wasn't too keen on sharing with other people. She had gotten a foot out of the car when she suddenly saw movement in her peripheral vision. She froze. Her breaths ceased. The figure had frozen too, as if it were trying to see who was coming out of the car. She could see that whoever, or whatever it was, was eating something the size of a tennis ball. An orange perhaps? After a few moments, the figure moved from its position and walked down to an apartment room number before entering in.

Sakura exhaled and sunk down low into the seat. She couldn't be so precarious. Her eyes began to examine the rest of the parking lot and room doors to see if there were any more possible onlookers. They came back with none. She once again stepped out of the car, this time being more wary of her surroundings. She grabbed a bobby pin that was barely visible in a heap of school papers on the dashboard and closed the door behind her.

She casually strolled to her destination, not looking once behind her. She jiggled the knob to the door slightly to find it locked. Of course, that is what she anticipated on from the beginning. She glanced from side to side in order to reassure herself that there was no one else to witness what she was about to do. When she saw that the close was clear, she began to pick at the lock with one of the ends of the bobby pin. She twisted it sideways and placed it in and out of the keyhole until she finally heard the satisfying click of the door being unlocked.

She couldn't help but to let a sly smile cross her features. She leisurely went inside of the apartment; practically tip toeing as she did so as to not make a noise and accidently wake up her darling. She closed the door _very _gently behind her and walked through the living room to the kitchen. She knew every inch and aspect of this house. '_**Thanks to my little buddies.' **_The voice chuckled darkly to itself. Oh, if **only** he had known **what** exactly happened those years ago when a smoke bomb went off in his apartment…

'_**Or perhaps its better that he doesn't.' **_the voice said in her head. Sakura stared at the kitchen and its contents. She thought it funny; the food and the entire room itself just didn't look as nearly as interesting as it did on the computer screen back at her house. She went to a picture frame that was on a wall and lifted it up, finding the bug she placed there years ago. She found the camera where she had last left it, too. Up on the ceiling light. A very microscopic camera indeed for it not to have been detected. The camera would've cost her a fortune. It _should've _cost her a fortune.

She walked into the hallway. Her eyes began to roam for the one door that would lead to the most significant place in the house; _his room. _Her eyes finally nestled on it and her body began to shake out of nervousness and excitement as she reached for the door handle. She opened up the door a crack and peered in. There he was! Sleeping soundly away. She liked to think that her presence aided in soothing out his stress since he was now snoring lightly, not appearing to have even had a nightmare just an hour before.

She hesitantly slid inside the bedroom, this time leaving the door open, and headed to the side of the bed that was opposite of where he lay. His head was faced towards her, his face looking peaceful as he dreamt. Blonde hair swept over his closed eyes and Sakura wanted so desperately to graze her fingers on that soft, gold. Wanting to lace her fingers through it and play with it tenderly.

She wanted to have his eyes peering back at her, their radiant blue piercing her with their beauty. She believed she could get lost in those oceanic eyes. Or in his body. How his muscles flexed and moved in such a sexy rhythmic way under his gym clothes as he danced on the basketball court with his opponents. Wouldn't she just _love_ to know what it'd feel like to caress those huge bulks of muscle underneath those aggravating clothes. To trail kisses along his back, his chest, his abs…she abruptly blushed at where her thoughts were leading her.

But she was, after all, a girl. And a teenage one at that. She sometimes couldn't help the bizarre fantasies that would often plague her mind about them. Nor could she help how her body would react to the said fantasies. What could she say? Crazy-ass hormones for a crazy-ass girl...

A sudden urge struck her hard and she felt the need to climb into the bed and caress him as she often did in her fantasies. She fought it back though.

'No! He might wake up! We were only supposed to check on him and make his nightmares go away!'

'_**Who ever said we **_did _**make the nightmares go away?! C'mon girl! He **_needs_** you. **_Wants _**you.'**_

Sakura, still unsure, began to unlace her boots. She dropped her coat carefully on the ground, her shorts and tank top following soon after. She edged onto the bed little by little, cringing at every squeak or creak that erupted from the springs due to her weight and movement. She squeezed her eyes shut as she finally got her whole entire body on the bed, loud creaking noises following afterwards. She anxiously opened an eye to see that thankfully, her crush hadn't woken up despite the sound.

She grinned madly to herself. She was in _his_ bed! 'One more point for team Sakura!' she thought happily to herself. How many other girls could say that they had shared the same room _and _bed with the most popular boy in Konoha High? **'Hopefully none.'** She laid her head -albeit a tad bit uneasily- onto the corner of his pillow before melting into it completely, smelling and loving the scent that covered it. It was his scent. Ramen with a cologne he always seemed to wear; Fierce by Abercrombie, which was his favorite.

She could hear his breaths as he inhaled and exhaled repeatedly in his sleep, looking like an angel. It had seemed like only five minutes later that she had to get up to hurry back to her own house, though she knew better. She had probably laid there gawking at him for at least thirty minutes to an hour. She saw the camera that she had hidden in his room by the television as she got up. She couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit disappointed at this. Was her little darling really that oblivious to the bugs and cameras that she had planted all throughout his house?

She clicked her tongue together and shook her head sadly. She then did a brave yet, risky move and lightly tapped the teenage boy on the nose, a scold on her features. "You should've noticed that one." She whispered. And really, he should have. The camera was so obvious, unlike the other ones, with its bulky size. But Sakura was grateful for the lack of her crush's awareness. That way she could snoop on him as much as she wanted to from her computer screen.

She placed back on her boots, clothes, and coat and went back to the door. Before completely closing it behind her, she turned around and blew a kiss at the still sleeping being on the bed. She murmured the words, "You will **forever be mine **_Naruto Uzamaki,"_ then closed the door. Turning off all of the lights that she had switched to life when she had first entered, she lastly returned to the front door and closed it too, locking it behind her. She and her mini-van then disappeared into the early stages of the morning.

**A/N: End of Prologue. This is basically wrote by my alter ego TheWolf-RabbitDoubt, who writes more darker, creepy things(if you read the series doubt or judge, you should know what I am referring to). Yes, I know what my pen-name says. *sighs* I used to be called Aredessa502. Before I switched…I think for now on I am going to label which pen-name my fanfics go under…not that you care. Anyway, I own nothing! And please review. I accept criticism. But as for flames? Let's just put it like this; you give it hard, I'll give it hard right back. Thanks…um…I think that's it…**


End file.
